The Music Of Life
by twilightfan0720
Summary: Life With Derek drabbles based around 10 different songs. The majority are Dasey, but some are about Edwin and Lizzie.


**Hi guys! So I just put my music on shuffle and wrote something for each of them. I did it for ten songs and the majority of these are Dasey, but there are three of them that are about Edwin and Lizzie. So yeah, enjoy. A lot of them ended up being One Direction songs, which was an accident by the way, because obviously I don't control the way the songs are shuffled. All of these were written during the songs so none of them took longer to write then 4 minutes, in case you're wondering.**

All Time Low: If These Sheets Were States

He needs her here, but she's there. The worst part is that she probably isn't even thinking about him, and that's what's really killing him. It's not that she doesn't care. No, he knows she does, but she's the rational one. And part of that includes being calm so she's probably sleeping not worrying at all, because she has a plan. A plan that includes a return date.

But he's wishing he could pull her into bed with him somehow. He'd even settle for calling her just to hear her voice, but he doesn't want to disturb her sleep. He sighs and rolls over looking towards the empty side of the bed. "Goodnight, Casey." He says out loud for no other reason than to comfort himself. He wishes she was there to respond.

Fall Out Boy: Alone Together

He's leaving, because he can't deal with this anymore. He _loves _her and she loves him, but it can't happen, because they're _Derek and Casey_. Casey is being all too rational and begging him to stay, and that just makes it harder. He doesn't want to hurt her, because she's _Casey_. So he asks her to come along, because that would be paradise being alone with her. Being alone together. She says no, just like he knew she would. So he promises to call and leaves with one last kiss goodbye, and it might very well be the _last_ ever.

Avril Lavigne: Complicated

They're Edwin _and _Lizzie and that's how it's supposed to be so very _simple_. But that's not the way it's been lately, because he's pretending to be someone he's not. They're in high school now so of course Edwin is trying to fit in with the cool crowd to prove that he's just as good as _Derek_ or something equally lame. She's just sick of him trying to be something he's not. _She _likes _him_ just like he is, and doesn't understand what the point of making friends is if they don't actually know the real you. He always shrugs her off though, so for now they're not Edwin a_nd _Lizzie they're Edwin and Lizzie two completely separate people.

Pierce The Veil: Kissing in Cars

She was always the one, no matter what other people said. There was really nothing important about their age, because there isn't an age for love. There certainly wasn't something as stupid as being _too young _for love. She was the one and it didn't matter if they were 17 or 70, because she would still be _Casey a_nd he would still be _Derek. _So as long as they were both still _Derek and Casey_ she would still be _the one _regardless of age.

Pierce The Veil: Bulletproof Love

It had happened, and it had ended. They had both seen true love for a fleeting moment. But in typical Derek fashion he had done something stupid, and in typical Casey fashion she had over reacted. She had over thought and the more she thought about it the worse it seemed. Sometimes love isn't enough to save a relationship. So they fight, and it's fire. Wild and passionate and it makes them both _feel._

"What do you want from me, Casey? To say I'm sorry? I've already said it, a million fucking times!" His eyes are alive with passion, because he's fighting for them to _save_ them.

"Derek, don't you dare try to blame this on me! I _loved _you, and you screwed it up okay. This is your fault!"

Just like that it's over and done with. Sometime love just isn't enough.

One Direction: They Don't Know About Us

People say that they shouldn't be together, because they're _too young_ and they're _practically _related. But they don't understand, because they don't see them when they're alone. They don't hear when Derek softly whispers, "I love you." They don't see the tender moments _when they fall asleep in each others arms and you can almost feel the love in the air. They _don't see the look in Derek's eyes when he sees Casey dance, and he looks at her like she hung the stars in the sky. They don't see the look in Casey's eyes after a particularly rough hockey game. They don't see they way she kisses him so relieved he's okay. No, they just don't know, and if they did they just wouldn't understand. Because the way they are when their alone together, that's their little secret.

One Direction: Diana

He notices the cuts on her arms before anyone else does, because he's the only one that ever notices her. Everyone else is too wrapped up in Derek's pranks, Casey's "perfection", or Marti's childish shenanigans. The middle children are ignored for the most part. So he's the only one to notice when she loses weight and begins to sink into herself. He's the only one that notices the long sleeves while everyone else dismisses it as nothing more than a fashion statement. The days that the long sleeves aren't present the damn bracelets are there serving the same purpose. He wants to save her, because he'd be saving himself at the same time. There is no _Edwin w_ithout _Lizzie_ so he'll save her and in the process he'll save himself, because there is no _him without her._

One Direction: Through The Dark

He wants to save her, but she claims that she's fine. He just wants her to admit she's in pain and that, damn it, those stupid bracelets aren't just some fucking fashion statement. He wants her to say anything he doesn't care if she screams, because he'd be right there for her. He'll be there for her even if she wants to cry and fall apart he'll be there holding her together. He wants to guide her through the dark. She's _Lizzie _and he's _Edwin_ so no matter what he'll be there for her. He just wants her to know that he _loves _her, and he'll be there _no matter what_.

One Direction: You & I

There's no one quite like you and I, love. We're not some typical teenage romance, Casey. We don't want to be like them anyway, because teenage relationships are so fragile and easily broken. Nothing could make me love Casey any less, _ever. _No there isn't anyone like us, Casey. None of them have every held each other tight, like _we_ do. And if there's anything I'm absolutely sure of is that none of them have ever fought like us. No, we're not like them. We're so much better, and we don't _want _to be like them. They can be _them_ and we'll be _us._ Just Derek and Casey.

Mayday Parade: Stay

They haven't talked in a while and he hasn't slept very well since they last spoke.

"Derek, please, when we see each other we have to act like _this never _happened. Don't even bother trying to be cordial."

Those had been her words, but he still loves her and she still loves him. Yes, all the love's still there, but now neither of them are sure what to do with it anymore.

"Casey, I've been drinking again. Please, understand. All I do is hope that you'll come back and that this time you'll stay."

Those were his words to her, and yes he wanted her. He hadn't been strong enough for the both of them, but he was willing to admit he'd been wrong about _everything _if she'd just come back. He loved her and she loved him, but sometime love just isn't enough.


End file.
